House rivalry
by diminuta
Summary: Beside been sorting in diferent houses Taichi and Yamato share a few things in comon, boths are Quidditch stars, boths have a little Hufflepuff sibling, and both of them refuse to admite the fellings that they have for eachothers. A Digimon Hogwarts AU, Taiyama.
1. Chapter 1

He curse his fate, the right eye still hurt him and still can´t believe he get expelled in his first game, after all the past Three years training for be part of the team, now that. At least they could denyed it was his fault.

Tai look at the boy standing next to him, blonde hair, tall and skinni, the green in his uniform make the blue in his eyes shine, but even his handsome look couldn´t hide the puch in his nose.

The huge stone door open before them and the gargoyle move spinning betwen the hall, the boys walk trought the stairs and enter to the office. And Old man whit a long white beard look at them and invite them to sit down.

\- So...- the old man speak - can you please explain what happend? and why none of your teachers can take care of you?-

The boths keep quite for a minute until Tai decide to speak, he wasn´t a coward after all

\- He push me out of my broom...-

-You kick me¡- the blondie interrum him - Director, he kick me manwhile we were flying¡-

-You are liying¡- Tai replied

-Stop¡- the Headmaster yell at them - according to Miss Hoch report the both crash during the game and started to fight eacht others, according to Profesor McGonagall boths of you present «extention knowledge of muggle battle skills» - the old man smile - whicht i supose means you to pucht eacht others on the face - The headmaster look at Tai carefully - can you tell me exactly what happend Mr. Kamilla?-

Before Tai could tell anything the other boy replied

-that´s no fair¡-

\- What do you mean- the headmaster revise his papers - Ishida -

\- If he speak first he would make me look bad - he raise his hand with frustation - is just so typical of the Griffindors to alterate the facts -

\- What?- Tai stand up- meaby you are a little bit confuse- he raise his voice- the slyterins are all a bunch of liars and cheaters¡-

\- Who you dare¡- As well as Tai Matt live his chair

\- The both of you calm down¡- the teacher move his wand and the boys return to their seats - this is not about house rivalry, let me see - he touch his glases and mutter some word for himself - the both of you are in four grade?-

-five- the boys speak at the same time

-very well- a little grin appear betwen his wrinkles - i supose you chare some class? -

-transformation- Matt said

\- And potions - Tai rush to said, like if any small victory count

-i see... i see- the little smile in the headmaster star to make Tai felt unconfortable - first thing first, you two can said good bye to Quidditch for the rest of the season- Tai star to yell and Matt hit the desk - enought¡- the both obeyed- Mr. Kamilla, how many friend do you have outside to his house?-

-Excuse me?-

\- Do you have friends outside of Griffindors? - he explain

-well..- Tai think- Izzy Izumi is a good friend of mine and he is a Ravenclaw, and my sister is a Hufflepuf-

-What about you Mr. Ishida? - the old man look at him, like he coul read his mind- did you have so many friends?-

\- no- Matt said nothing more, and for his face Tai deduce he wasn´t a chatty boy

\- i offer you a choise - he move in his chair- i allow you to play again - he stopped the boys cheers - if, and only if you two make an efford and know each others -

-excuse me? - Tai was as upset as Matt but he didn´t replied

\- you hear me, you two, Mr. Ishida and Kamilla have horrendous prejudice about each others and this is a modern age, we can not allow that our students fight among themselves just because, so i want you two to surpass the first impression-

\- I´ll never be a friend with a Slytherin- Tai speak while crossing his arms and look to the oposite side of the wall

-Then i supose you would no play Quidditch this year - the old Wizard said quietly but Tai didn´t make the efford to pay attention

\- Is that all?- Matt voice surprise him, he didn´t sound as mad at him

-Yes Mr. Ishida that all - The Slytherin leave his seat and Tai had to hurry to avoid being left behind

Out of the Headmaster office a couple of kids wait for them, Tai approach to his little sister Kari, a cute first year Hufflepuf student and her best friend T.K. also a Hufflepuff

-Are you ok broter?- the litle girl ask

-Yes i´m fine just...- he try to not make a big deal about it- i can play the rest of the season-

-What¡ - T.K. almost scream - you to brother?-

Matt just nodded and Tai felt sick

\- Broter? - he repeat- are you T.K. brother?-

\- Why do you care? -

\- Because... - Tai didn´t know how to answer that - you lied to the headmaster and..- something in the bright blue eyes of Ishida make him unconfortable, he look so cold - i don´t¡ - he turn to his little sister - come on Kari, i´m starving -

\- We have class - Matt yell at him - Potion -

\- So what?-

-the professor said... - he walk a few step close to him- the profesor said we must make a efford for - but Tai stand up just infront of him, stare at him , with a defiant look in the eyes, challenging him to tell an other word- nevermind- was the last word of Matt before to walk trought the hall.

Tai have no intention to become a friend of him or that look at his sad blue eyes never again.


	2. Chapter 2

The people cheer, red and gold everywere, the common room was an explotion of pride and celebration. The quiddich Cup shine in the hand of the capitan, a red-head girl with to much pation, but next to her a boy look at her with moodiness

-Come on¡ - Sora said still in his quiddich uniform - we won¡ stop the sad face-

-You won¡- Taichi groan- I barely cheers in the grades- he felt frustated, he couldn´t play since the first game of the season, and the fact that his team could won witout him doesn´t make him felt better, but of course he couldn´t explain that to sora

-And you cheer fine...- Sora laught happy for the victory, she refuse to live her own party becuse the pride of Taichi- try to get fun¡ please¡ - she begs - for me-

-Yea... right- he pretend to try, and putt that efford in a fake smile- you go... enjoy it¡- Sora banish in the crow, Taichi knows how hard she worked for it and didn´t want to splash her fun, he was about to go up to his bedroom when someone catch his attention: a boy and a girl were drinking in the corner of the common room, they wear griffindors scarfs and cheer like everyone else, but they definetely weren´t like everyone else.

-What the hell are you two doing here?- he shout approaching to the table, the couple look at him with their best innocent faces

-What?- the girl speak first, her bring pink hair jump to the eye as same as her american accent- Two people can´t party for the triumph of their house?-

-Yea... totally- he get close to the edge of the tabel- but you two aren´t in this house¡ -

-That´s completely ridiculous¡ if we aren´t Griffins what we are?- she smile moving the gold and red scarf in her neck

-Slytherins¡- Taichi yells again, he knows them, that guy was the reason he couldn´t play the hole season and she was... he was sure to have seen her before, meaby near to Yamato

\- What?- the acting of the girl was bad, and she didn´t even care- are you insinuating that we snuck in to your party? - she actually act like if she was afended - but how we could break your unbreakable security system? your indecipherable password?- Taichi didn´t know how to answer that, he look at Yamato but the boy didn´t respond, he look... blue, sad, he was practically lied in the chair watching his empty cup and filling it with something that surely was no pumpkin juice.

\- You must get out of here or..- Taichi doubt- or i must tell the prefect¡-

Yamato stand up but his friend pull him again to his seat

-We don´t go anywere - she dare - also, there is no rule prohibitign us to be here-

-What? of course it is¡- The griffindor yells exasperated - you two are up to something and I will not take off my view of you until find out what¡- said as sit in the table with them

-As you wish - the girl smile - hey you¡- she call some boy in the dance floor - ask me to dance¡-

-Do you wanna dance?- the boy said confused

-Of course i want¡- she interrumped him and jump out of the table

-Your gilfriend is a serious thing...- Taichi mutter, but Yamato don´t even look at him- is she your girlfriend? - he ask watching the girl dance- because she is getting very affectionate with Ronald, do you know Ronald? he is the guardian of the quiddich team...- But again Yamato didn´t answerd - hey¡ i´m asking you if..-

-Now you wanna talk to me?- the Slytherin explote, making an unconfortable silence betwen them - you avoid me all the season, but now you wanna talk me?after the season?- Taichi blink a couple of times, witout knowing what to said - leave me alone...-

\- Well... you are in my common room so you are the one who must leave- but Yamato didn´t react to his hostility, instead he leaned back on his seat and drink again - What are you drinking?-

-Butterbeer- he answer in a low voice at the same time that served him a glass

-No, it´s not¡- Tai shout meanwhile spit out - what the hell is this? is alcohol? are you drunk?- But again Yamato remains silent, watching the air in front of him - is all... i´m done- the Griffindor said before get up

-Why would you want to be my friend?- Yamato whisper over his glass- i´m a lost cause...-

Taichi stare at him, waihting for him to laught or smile or anything that show him that he was joking but he didn´t, in fact the usually cold attitude of Yamato was gonne, he look kind of broken.

-I.. i don´t think you are a lost cause - Taichi sit down again- i really doesn´t know anything about you.. i don´t want to make you feel bad..-

-Who cares what you want¡?- Yamato yells

-Apparently you¡- Taichi didn´t know what to do, he look over the room hoping for Yamato friend to comeback but she was at other side of the room playing darts with the quiddicht team - you are not a lost cause.. probably-

-No, i´m not- Yamato answer- i´m a bad influence, a... what she said? - he talk for himself- irresponsible, fickle, troublemaker, a disaster¡ an angry teenager with no control of his emotions-

\- Who said that?-

-dad- he pause - and also mom, well the first things mom and the last dad-

-Ouch..- Taichi exclaim, sometimes his parents scold him but never call him a disaster - what do you do?-

-Is not what i do or who i´m ... is who i´m not what bothers her - he sight and Taichi understeand he was talking about his mother

\- And what she wants you to be?-

-you...- Yamato respond, almost crying- not you you...- explain at Taichi confuse face- but you know... the griffindor studend, the knight in the shine armor¡ the good guy -

Taichi moves uncomfortable, what kind of parents tell that to theirs kids?

\- You are not.. you know, a bad guy- he try to make cheer he up - you have better score than me in every class, i mean... you make that awesome presentation in transformations and did you remember when you did that thing with the unicorn? Professor Hagrid said that he never had seen a guy who could approach one- Taichi never had been a coward so, he did the bravest thing that he could thing: been honest- if it wasn´t for you i probably would crash- Yamato look straight at him, with angry in his eyes - i.. i was lossing control of my broom and you catch me... if it wasn´t for you i.. i...-

-I knew it¡- The slytherin jumps - i knew it¡ why did you acuse me? why did you hit me? -

\- Because - suddenly he felt sick, it was a trick? this slytherin guy was facking a emotional crisis to make him confess?

-because..- but Yamato seen so broke, so hurt... so truth - because it was my first game and i didn´t want to look like a fool and.. and.. i was so angry when we fall and i just tought that, that it was easier to.. to..-

-Blame the slytherin- Yamato finish

-Yes- if Taichi didn´t felt enought embarrassment the look in Yamato´s eyes make him felt worse - I´m sorry -

\- It´s ok, i forgive you- The blondie take another sip and lead down - i don´t care -

\- also, i´m sorry if i put you in trouble with your mom-

-You don´t do nothing - Yamato look better that before- not matter what i do, is never enought... she..-

-Your parents aren´t slytherins?- Taichi ask

-My mother go to beauxbatons- a long pause - and my father go to some high school in london-

\- is he a m..?-

-Yes a muggle, did you have a problem with that?- Yamato exclaim

\- No¡ no of course not¡ i just tought that all the slytherins was pure blood- Taichi rush to clarify, afraid for Yamato reaction

-Purebloods are a myth - it was obviusly that it wasn´t the first time Yamato hear that- is a stupid system for stupid people, just because some crazy dude said tousand of years ago that he have a thing for pureblood sudenly all slytherins must be crazy about that?-

\- Well.. i don´t know.. meaby?-

\- shut up¡ - again he was losing control of himself- get out of me, leave alone¡-

-Again, you are in my common room, if someone must leave that must be you¡-

-Werever- Yamato mutter - you can´t tell me what to do..-

\- if you said so- Finally Taichi stand up and walk away from him, making noises and complaining about his attitud

\- Hey¡- he hear Yamato friend call him- hey you¡ waith¡- the girl stand up infront of him - did you leave Matt alone?-

-You leave him alone¡- he accuse her- i´m go to bed- but the worried face of the girl making him felt guilty- whas the deal with him?- taichi was tyred of the slytherins drama

-I don´t know- she exclaim- i´m mimi by the way- she look nice and friendly, not the steriotipical slytherin gal- he star to mumble a lot of nonseless about houses and topics¡ and how he felt trap and.. i gess someone use the slytherin shame to make him feel bad-

-The what?-

-Slytherin shame? when you make someone felr bad because he is a slytherin? like yea, i know i´m super rich and pretty and pureblood but that doesn´t mean i´m evil right?-

-according to Ishida there is not such a thing like a pureblood...-

-Exactly¡- she jumps- is the hole system that makes no sense¡ we must forget about house¡ we are hogwarts right? we must be all the same¡ but noooo - Mimi speak with pation- is my faul to be ambitious if you put me in a dungeon with another ambitious people to talk about abition? call me crazy but that is not a good idea -

\- yea..- Taichi wasn´t shure to want that conversation - werever.. i´m go to bed now-

-No wait¡- she yells- i just wana said thak you-

-Hu?-

\- i saw you and Matt talk and, the reason i bring us here is to show him that griffindors aren´t diferent to us and

he is really deprest about his brother situation, i just want to make him felt better-

-What happend with his brother?- suddenly he remember his sister best friend was the little brother of Ishida

\- He didn´t tell you? i don´t want to be indiscreet- in fact she looks like she want to be indiscreet- her mom threaten with took him away, you know... transfer T.K. to another school, beacuse of Yamato, she tough he is a-

\- A bad influence -

-Yea- Mimmi agree- is so sad because they are the cutenest brothers ever and they barely see eachothers-

-What do you mean?-

-Our parents are divorce- The voice of Yamato surprise them- we live in different houses - Mimmi and Taichi turn down to him -can we live now?- The blonde look tyred, and visibly upset

-Calm down- mimi beg- we are getting fun..- But Matt spun around and walk to the exit - he waith¡- the girl yells behind him - god bye Taichi - she said to the griffindor- nice to meet you¡- and the boths went out trought the portrait hole.

Taichi watched them live and decide to finaly go to bed, he was exhausted but he couldn´t fall sleep, something about the hole situation make him felt awful, he get Ishida into troubles? because of him the brothers would be appart? he tought in Kari, what if someone try to appart them? if someone said that he was a bad influence to her? He definetely would punch that person, he ruins Ishida because he refuse to be his friend? Why he had to be so emotional?

Taichi had grown up listen storyes about the old war, the frightening death eathers who tread the peace, the follows of you-know-who... all slytherins, well a few Ravenclaws. If he remember well it was at least one Griffindor betwen their ranks, for one thing he was sure: Yamato Ishida wasn´t a bad guy, not said evil, and he would be a good Griffindor if they refuse to help someone who need him.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally some peace and quiet, the spot next to the lake was Yamato favorite place in Hogwarts, the beatiful green grass feel confortable under his knees and the summer warm help him to relax, the headeache after the griffindor party last a few days, and it was until the last letter of his mother that his body stop to complain.

Yamato still hold the letter betwen his hands, like if it coul go away, he laid over the grass closing his eyes, repeating for himself his mother´s words.

\- What are you doing?- He hear a cheer voice near to him.

Yamato open his eyes and found Taichi, the Griffindor gay smiling to near to his face

-What are you doing?- he respond a little bit annoying, surprise for the sudden company

-I´m studing - Taichi said like if was the obviusly thing, he hold his transformation book in one hand and a cupcake in the other - tomorrow is our O.W.L. , in case you forgot- The griffindor open the book and star to read.

\- No, i mean - Yamato move unconfortable- what are you doing here? why are you talking to me?-

-what?- Taichi answerd with the entire cupcake in his mouth- i told you, we have Transformation O.W.L. tomorrow, and i remember that you are realy good at it -

The peace and quiet that Yamato was enjoy it go away, who this guy tough he was? he ignoring him for the entire year, lied about him, humilliate him in the Griffindor party and now he want to study? For making worse Taichi smile like if he was his favorite person in the world, like if they were friends, something in his open friendly dumb smile irritate him.

-Ok...- Taichi mutter still with the dumb smile - you don´t have to give me that look -

-What?- The Slytherin almost yell- what do you want?-

\- Did you... Did you feel better?- he answer with a little red in his checks - you seem pretty bad the other day, in the party at my common room- Taichi explain- and, i was wonder if you were better, i tryed to talk to you since the other day but you slytherins people always go in groups and are truly intimadating, and i see you here alone so...- A long silence company Taichi words

-I don´t know what are you talking about- Yamato said after a while, looking at the lake

-What?-

-I never went to a Griffindor party, i´m a slytherin, is imposible to me to enter in your common room- he answerd witout looking at him

\- Are you kidding me?- Taichi couln´t see the smile in Yamato´s face

-What?- he turn an put his best inocent face - if you want to talk to me you don´t need to put stupid excuses -

-You are imposible¡- Taichi stand up and walk away

-Hey¡- Yamato call him- Whait¡- he grap Taichi cape- i´m kidding -

-are you talking to me?- he said trying to scape , he force like a little kid and when Yamato let him go he felt over his face

-Yes De Niro i´m talking to you...-

-Who?- Yamato nod his head, these wizard boys didn´t know nothing about culture references

-Did you know Kido? Jou Kido? Huffflepuf ? tall, blue hair- he explain

-The prefect?- Taichi remember him becasue of Kari

-Yes - Finally the Griffindor sit again and for some reason Yamato feel relieve - he is in sixth, and give me his old notes, a buch of really cool study guies, if you want to check them... - Yamato stop and Taichi look at him, he didn´t know why but his stare make him nervous

\- Yes, sound good - Tai replied with a big grin in his face and Yamato curse for himself, it was just a silly study metting he didn´t have to smile like that.

There study guides were really usefull, with diferent colors for every subjet and little cards for important matters, even if Yamato didn´t admit it Taichi prescent make him feel nervous, why his abrup change of mind? he was the one who said that he did wan´t to be his friend... meaby he was over thinking, meaby Taichi only felt guilty for lie about the quidditch accident and now that Yamato knows the true he was afraid.

-How this dude make all of this?- Taichi exclaim - i barely can handle my own homework-

-He make each guide every night after class and after the exams he underline the questions that actually were in the test- Yamato laught, remembering Jou anxiety, suddenly out of his own toughts

-Why? - Taichi seems more interesting in knowing jou life that in actually studing

\- in case he fail everything and need to take the exams agains...- talk to him was so easy, Yamato must remain distand, he couldn´t trust him.

-That sound insane¡- Taichi yells, just in time for said hi to a buch of Griffindors that past next to them- and he fail at something?-

-He gets Exceed expectations in almost everything- Yamato nod, ignoring the insideus look in the griffindors eyes

-shut up- Taichi didn´t notice the altercade and continues with the same good spirit that before -And how is your brother?- he ask like if was nothing, and quickly Yamato figurate out it was the question he want to ask since the begining

-Really? just now? - usually Yamato didn´t like to talk about his family situacion- why did you care?-

-He is my sister best friend, that´s why - Yamato could see the lie in his face, the griffindors were so transparents

\- Fine- but he decide to ignorig it his instic, everything in his mind yell him to not trust in the griffindor but there was something about him, something betwen his smile and his easy-going personality... the true was that since the quiddicht accident he tried to get clost to him, but alway fail - my mother change his mind and he is gonna stay in Hogwarts-

-Great¡- Tai jumps - that´s awesome¡ you must be happy -

-yea..- He replied, suddenly surprise- i´m...-

-You didn´t look happy- the brown eyes look at him like he was made of glass, Taichi look upset for some reason, and Yamato feel the urgency to calm him down.

-The year almost end and each one of us are gonna return home, i couldn´t see him during vacation- he wisper- is a stupid thing, i mean.. i´m gonna see him next september, is so stupid- he repeat

\- Is not stupid¡ - Tai said, with a tenacity that Yamato didn´t hear before - you are a good big brother Ishida, your situation is uncomon, i bet he is gonna miss you to- without thinking he put the hand over his shoulder and Yamato couldn´t help to felt better

-You.. you can call me Matt you know - he mutter looking to the lake hoping his facial expretion didn´t show to much emotion- you don´t need to call me for my last name and Matt is shorter... - why he was so nervous?- my friends call me Matt

-Seriusly?- he expect that Taichi make fun of him for his sentimentalist but was all the opposite, he care, and that was something complete new for Yamato - you can call me Tai if you want- he rub the back of his head - and.. i´m really sorry -

-eh?- Yamato try to concentrate again in the grass, the summer wind, his mother words, anything beside Taichi´s face, but he can´t - why?-

\- becasue i was stupid all the year, i should listen to you , i mean... you was nice to me and because of my stupidity we miss the quiddicht season-

The quiddicht season, Matt repeat in his mind, that was the why... Taichi feel bad because he ruin the quiddich season, he truly didn´t care about him or his brother or his feelings, he miss the quiddich.

-is ok- he pretend to read the study cards - i really don´t care -

\- to be honest i´m kind of relieve too- Taichi lead down over the grass making clear that study wasn´t his priority - can you keep a secret?-

\- i´m alredy keeping one of your secrets remember?-

-i kind of happy... i didn´t want to play this season- by the crak of his voice Yamato realize that it was something serius- my grades are better that past years, and i never want to be the seeker-

\- Me neither- Yamato replied, it was weird how many things in commong they have - the team need a seeker - he explain to Taichi cofuse expretion

-Yea.. we too- he look at stand up, with a mishiveuos look- if you could choose what position you would play?-

-what position would you chose?-

-i ask first- Taichi demand but Yamato didn´t back of - ok.. at the same time - they were kindergarden or what?- one... two.. three.. -

-keeper-

-chaser-

Boths laught, obviusly they hope to agree in that too

\- You must be a terrible chase- Yamato acuse, and taichi get angry

-Shut up¡-

-I mean... the are three chases in the team, you must be worst that gonzalez and she is awful..-

\- Our team won the cup in case you forget, no one is awful - Taichi rage was funy- and i was so much better that her, in fact i was the best one - Yamato raise an eyebrow exeptical - but the team need a seeker, no one audition for it and Sora convice me to did it, so.. - Mat remember the captain of the griffindor Quidditch team, and he knows that she was one of Taichi closer friends, for not said the best one - and what about you? you fail the keeper audition?-

\- no i didn´t- he explain- it wasn´t any audition, our quidditch captain is our keeper, so... i just want to be part of the team-

-That´s worse¡-

\- no it´s not¡- in fact yes it was, but he felt the necesity to fight with him- the team need a captain, is more importand to have a united team that a good keeper, beside he is on seven so it was his last year, he deserv a last season, i´ll have an opportunity next year, and at least i didn´t do something that i wan´t to do just for imprest some pretty girl-

-What?- Taichi blushes furiusly - i.. i... didn´t.. make it for imprest sora¡ or any other girl¡ i don´t care what she think of me¡ or what.. she isn´t pretty¡ she is seriusly not ugly... but i didn´t describe her as pretty... yes she is really awesome and the team captain but i didn´t want to impres her... what? what do you said that? why are you laughting?-

\- because you are so easy... - he star to keep the study guides in his back pack- i bet you just made up all the story, you must be a horrible chaser-

\- yea... whait to next year i´ll show you-

-Why next year?- Yamato smile at Taichi confuse face

-We can´t play remember?-

-Until the end of the season...- he said- the season endend last week, we could play now... i mean, the teams aren´t using the field right now...- Yamato suposed that Taichi would said no, that he would resist a little, the rules were importan for the griffindors after all, they don´t believes in tecnisis and cheatting, but once again he was absolutely wrong, in fact he had not finished speaking when Tai was already running to the field.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

The summer feel endless, Taichi never was once of those kids who count the days before school, but he was so boring¡, it was the morning of some day of agoust and like the previus days he was laid in his living room, watching tail the house cat, play with his brom, as him his brom was over the flour and taichi couldn´t help to feel guilty at looking it. In his childhood his backyard was the perfect quidich field, but suddenly get smaller, and not just that, now playing alone seems pointless.

He past the last few weeks of his five years at Hogwarts playing literally every day, since his conversation with Matt in the lake the guys become inseparable, it was abrup, the two of them expend every single one of their free periods in the quiddich feld, he hit the quaffle and Yamato tryed to stop it, it seem simple but quickly they discovered that could be a vicius game mostly because they were extremely competitive. And was that competion what make Tai crazy, the final score for the year was 283-285 at Matt favor, only remember the stupid superior smirk of the slytherin when they said goodbay at kingcrooss station make him rage, what a jerk¡ at least he didn´t make fun of him during summer, not even by letter, in fact Yamato didn´t writte to him in al summer, not that he need to know about him or miss him or anything like that.

Taichi have letters from Sora ( who have a hard time in her house, his father go on a trip and the poor girl spend the vacation alone with her mother), from izzy (even when he live a few yards away) and the rest of his quiddich team, but not a single one from Yamato.

He try to not think about that too much, who cares if Matt didn´t writte him? he doesn´t, did he woul writte to his Slyterins fellows? to his obviusly gilfriend that he swear it wasn´t his gildfriend? it was weird that he wait for his letter? No, he answerd to himself, they were friends, friends talk to eachothers, friends write to each others... Did he must writte first? if he writte a letter Matt wouldn´t have another option but answerd him but... what would he writte? he didn´t do anything special in the summer, but he writte to his friends... he writte Izzy and Sora, but Matt was diferent.

WHY?

Because Matt would be annoyed if he writte a totally useless boring letter about nothing.

He didn´t were that closer, and even when Yamato was a quiet person everything he said always sound so deep and dramatic, the boy enjoy the drama that was a true that Taichi discover a few days after they became friends, Taichi roll over the floor, they just became friends... why Matt would writte to some dude that play quiddich with him a few couples of weeks? werever, ... Yamato Ishida could do werever he want because he didn´t care.

His mother look at him since the kitchen table, she wasn´t used to see him like that, usually his older son was energetic, unpredictible and a troublemaker but that summer something was different about him, Tai said he was boring but his mother knows best, he look sad, angry, almost melancolic.

\- anyone know that owl? - she exclaim, when a extrange beatiful bird fly next to the window

\- Angel¡- she hear Kari voice meanwhile the little one open the glass, the girl took the bird betwen her hands and pet him, it was a noble animal, white wings and a soft cream chest, big blue eyes - o Angel¡ i miss you so much, is T. K. owl mom- she explain

\- What? you boyfriend writtes you again?- Taichi ask with an uncommon bitterness, tyred of the so many letters that the little hufflepuf send to his sister, why his old brother couldn´t be like him? T.K. was so sweet and chatty, an adorable little boy.

\- we are friends- the girls answerd with a smile- i thinks this time is your boyfriend brother -

\- What? - The boy stand up but before he could reach the letter his mother took it from Kari´s hands, true to be told she feel curiosity.

-Who is Yamato Ishida?- she said, usually the woman knows the name of her son friends, and her concern grown with the uncomon silence of his elder son

-Is T.K. brother- suddenly Kari was bussy trying to stop the cat to eat Angel- Tail stop¡- the girl scream to the animal- he is in the same curse than my brother- the fluffy animal surrond Kari´s feets waithing for an oportunity for bite the bird.

\- You never mention him before- the mother still hold the letter, for Taichi impatien - is he in your quiddich team?-

\- he is in a quiddich team, but not mine- Taichi explain with exasperation

-not a griffindor? Is he in Izzy´s house? - it whas a little ray of worried in her voice and Taichi understeand he didn´t have a choice, he must tell her, after all it wasn´t a secret.

-He is a slytherin mom - the boy mutter ready for his mother reaction

-Is the guy who hit you¡- the woman exclaim- why is he writting you?¡-

-We are friends¡- Finally Taichi achieve the letter and ignoring his mother insideous look he open it.

 _Tai:_

 _Hi, how are you?, i´m fine, a little bussy because T.K. make me watch his pet, he and my mother go to france for the summer but you don´t need to know that._

 _I don´t know if i told you but my father is a reporter, he get a couple of tickets for this premier at the movies, is about dinosours and i remember you like dragons, is not the same but werever, he said i could invite a friend. Is ok if you don´t want to come, i don´t care._

 _Did you have phone?, this could be easyer by phone_ _._

 _Nevermine, if you want send angel back with a letter, i suppose Kari miss him so if you didn´t want to come she could keep it a couple of days._

 _My address is attach to the letter and the thing at the movies is at 6 p.m. tomorrow, if you want meaby you could stay the night at my house or meaby the weekend, or not, doesn´t matter._

 _Matt_

 _p.d. If you want to come don´t bring your brom, we don´t have were to play and even if we could find a place i don´t want to ruin your vacations kicking your ass again._

Taichi smile meanwhile he read, it was to easy imagine Matt writting it, he know the Slytherin was terrible with words, and obviuly take a lot of him to writte more than two sentences, meaby after all that was the reason why he didn´t writte before, beside that he have a very clean letter, almost to pretty. When he finish his mother and sister watch him curius.

-What?- he ask unconfortable

-nothing- her sister singing voice annoy him - what it said?-

\- None of your bussines- Tai answer

-Tai¡- his mother yell at him- dont talk your sister like that¡ what it said?-

-Mom¡-

\- WHAT IT SAID?- The woman put both hand over her hips- don´t make me repeat it - she was worried, not only for the extrange new friend of his son, or the bad way he answerd to his sister no, she was worried because for the firts time in all summer his elder son smile.

* * *

The door wasn´t a normal door, at same the holde buiding, Taichi wasn´t used to buildings, he and almost all his friends live in normal houses, big houses with big backyards, mountains and grass,but to be fair he never had visit a muggle house before. All the muggles live in this tiny box houses? it was weird.

He nock the door and a dog star to baugh

-Quiet¡- he hear Matt voice since the interior and he knoc again - i´m comming¡- again Matt yells and just for annoying him Tai knock a tird time

-be patien¡- his mother scold him when Yamato finally open the door.

Matt wear a simple green t-shirt and a greys pants, his always perfect hair look a little messy and not the normal good-looking messy, almost like if he just wake up, a pesar de ello the morning light make his eyes shine and his smile was as beatiful as always.

-Of course¡- Matt exclaim at see him

-You miss me don´t lie¡- Taichi punch him and he could see how Yamato bit his toung embarrasing for the comentary, Taichi couldn´t help himself and oly because he knew how much Matt would hate it he hug him, but for his surprise Yamato hug him too.

-Shut up- the blondie mutters meanwhile smiles- come on, enter- he said as help them with Taichi backpack and offer tea to his mother

Matt aparment (That was the name for that box hauses right?) was clean and even when it was significately smaller that Tai House everything look extremely organized, they have a lot of metal things, and for taichi surprise a big shaggy dog who fallow Matt like a shadow.

\- Dad¡- Matt yells when Tai and his mother sit in the living room - we have visit¡-

Yamato father didn´t look to much like him, he was a middle age man, with small eyes and grey hair, he look tyred but he was as handsome as his son, not that he tough Matt was specially handsome, but Taichi wasn´t blind , yamato could wear an old piyamas and do nothing to his hair and still look like the dam magazine cover.

\- Good morning- the man speak with a deep voice and Taichi force himself to pay attention - we expect you at afternoon-

-Tai insist in coming early- taichi´s mother speak- he was so boring at home , i´m sorprise he didn´t force me to coming since yesterday-

-mom¡- Taichi exclaim embarrasing

-Yes, i understeand- to making even worse Yamato father laught too - Matt past the entire afternoon waithing for your letter, i didn´t see him that nervous since...- suddenly his smile disapear- in a long time, but werever... the movie premier star at six so, you can come for him around 10 p.m.?

-Tai said that you invite him to past the weekend- the woman said confuse

\- we did it?- his father look at Yamato, clearly he didn´t know nothing about it - you know the rules-

-You said i could invite a friend for couple of days...- Matt answerd in a tone of voice that Taichi never could speak to his mother

-A friend- his father repeat- is he your friend?- the man point at Tai

\- Dad¡- Yamato reclaim but the man demand an answerd- yes, he is my friend-

\- ok... very well- the man rub his head- yes he could stay the weekend- suddenly his phone star to ring and the man stand up and walk away for answerd it, Taichi and his mother watchi expenting that he apologizes for the interrumpion but he didn´t.

\- thats a cellphone- matt explain

-I know what a cellphone is- Taichi replied pretending to be amuse for the adorable dog (he didn´t really like pets) when his mother call his attention

-you didn´t tell me they were muggles- she wisper to him

\- I didn´t think it was such an importand detail- The worried of the woman only increase, not only his son have a new unknow friend, a really affectuos one (that hug was unnecesary long), a slytherin none of less, and a muggle born, not that she have any prejuice but it was a big detail to forget, what else was his son holding back?

Taichi didn´t pay attention to his mother , he was more focus in the dog, the animal remains yamato side and follow him with the eyes, taichi call him but the dogs look like he was waiting for Matt permition.

-go..- Matt wisper to the dog and it run to Taichi´s place and roll over - his name is wolf- Yamato wisper meanwhile their parents continue talking, the animal was lovely , and even when Taichi was still upset because Matt pretty much ignore him for weeks he was convince to forgive him just because Tai was sure that Yamato was as boring as him.

-so.. i pick up him the sunday- Tai hear his mother voice - see you then- the witch look around, a little bit nervous, as her son she wasn´t used to muggle houses - you would be ok? did you have an owl?-

\- we have angel- Yamato answerd before his dad could say anything

\- i would be fine- the wizard boy tell to his mother and the witch didn´t have other option to live the house, when she lives Yamato´s father look at them, a little more seriues that before.

\- ok.. rules¡- the man speak- first of all no magic undesteand?-

-we are not allow to do magic Dad- Matt said

-Let me finish¡- he stand up- no magic, no charms, no potion, no nothing, i don´t want problems with the magic police or werever - he point before his son could said anything- also no alcohol, that´s include beer, whine, crazy wathers, that weird butter thing, nothing¡-

-Dad...- Matt repeat but his father continues, it was a little red in his checks

-you- he point at taichi - you sleep in the couch and you- he point at matt- you sleep in your room-

-DAD¡- Yamato blushes furiusly - WE ARE FRIENDS¡-

-I don´t care¡ - the father didn´t stop there- you can watch t.v. until late but nothing of paperview, and when i said paperview i mean porn-

-DAD STOP¡-

-neither in the computer¡- Matt cover his face in embarrasing- you can order pizza or go the grosery and dress well for the movies, no wizard clothes, real clotes, i met you there- said that he give some money to Yamato, take his coat and open the door- nice to met you Tai¡ see you at night¡- And as fast as he talk he live.

The both remains silence, Yamato still embarrased

-what was that?- taichi mutter looking at this friend

-Nothing- Yamato answerd really quickly - you come early-

\- i could live if you want...-

-I didn´t said that- the boths laught - dam you are annoying-

-You are just mad because now i know how your hair really looks like-

-Shut up - he said as pass his hand over his hair pretending to not care

\- so... this movie thing- Taichi ask- What is about?-

\- Is the premier of a movie at midnight and my father get tickets, is the new from Jurasic park, it seen really cool-

-yea.. i don´t understeand is like a play? -

-did you never watch a movie before?- Taichi feel bad for the way that Matt ask, like if was something extremely embarrasing

-Izzy make me watch a few videos in his computer, but those thing are boring-

-Who?-

-Izzy- Tai explain- my neighbor , he is a revenclaw, short, red hair, he is a muggle fanatic- Yamato croos his arms offended by Tai words- not that is nothing wrong with that - he rush

-what do you mean with boring?- Matt change the subjet

-There always are so slow and mostly educational, a man talking about history and stuff, i don´t undesteand why muggle like movies so much-

Yamato star to laught

\- that probably was a documentary - he explain- let me see- he walk trought the living room to a big furniture and take a little box out of it - i supose that you must see the first one before to go to see the remake- and he sit in the big sofa - come on- And Taichi sit next to him.

Yamato screen was so much bigger that Izzy computer

\- ok.. there it is - the music star and Yamato stand up- you watch the begining meanwhile i change-

\- But you are gonna miss it-

\- I have seen it a million of time - And he walk to his bedroom, Taichi wathc him go and return to his eyes to screen not sure of what to expect.

* * *

IT WAS THE GREATES THING THE HE NEVER WHACHT¡ THE GIGANT MONSTERS¡ THE KILLING¡ THE T- REX¡ MUGGLE PLAYS WAS AWESOME

-I told you- Mat smile at Tai entusiasm when the movie finish - did you wanna see the next one? is not as good as the first one but still...-

-How they do that? i mean that people are ok?-

-Who? the actors?- Matt ask- all is fake, special effect and green screen-

-So.. nothing is real?-

-Were dinasour were real, i mean not the ones in the movie but they exist a million of years ago... waith - he react- i tought that the dvd have special features - he push a couple of botoms in the controling thing, suddenly the phone star to ring, it was a high sound like a bell, Tai star to undestearnd why Izzy was so obsess about muggle things.

-hi?- Yamato attend the call meanwhile Taichi remain concentrate in the DVD - no sorry i can´t - Taichi couldn´t avoid to hear the conversation- because i can´t - Yamato sound upset- because i said so, no, i don´t care about what you think - and unlikely rude - i have visit, i can´t go - he move far from Taichi but he can still hear him- no, is not my brother, i didn´t planning ok? i would go next week so shut up-

\- is something wrong?- Taichi ask moving closer to him

-No nothing- Yamato answerd - not to you¡- he yell at the phone -

\- you need to go? - it was one thing he undesteand from Matt conversation

\- yes... no¡ - he rush- it some stupid thing but i can cancel it - he go back to talk to the phone- i told you i have visit, a friend... from my college- the other voice from the phone star to yell and Matt didn´t hide his bad humor anymore- no i told you, i can´t go, yes i´m sorry... shut up¡ i´m not... because i said no¡.. no that is not a posibility... no you don´t have to... i.. don´t you dare¡-

He hang up the phone and star to make noises, Tai laught, it was so tipycal from Yamato to make a scene

-so... are we gonna watch the how- do- they- make- it- thing or you have to go?-

\- i have rehearsal and.. i tought i could miss but the guys are mad and... did you mind to waith here until i come back?-

-sure- Taichi really didn´t care, but he hate been alone- is so far? -

-No, we practice in Tom garage, in the house next the building-

-reherasal of what?-

\- from the band, i.. i am in a band - he said, and like he expect Taichi star to laugh

-Of course you are in a band- he could help himself - what do you play? no¡ no¡ let me gess¡- he was having a great time - you are the singer¡- Matt didn´t said nothing and he took it like a confirmation- for Merlin i must see it¡-

-No- Mat yell

-Come on¡- Taichi beg- i couldn´t miss it¡-

-No¡ you waith in here-

-Why not? come on¡ -

-They are muggles¡ -

-I can pretend to be a muggle¡ - he smile and Matt roll his eyes- is gonna be fun¡-

\- Ok.. ok.. - Matt give up - but you need to change your clothes and learn a couple of things first-


End file.
